


Should I wait around and see

by Bibby



Category: MIKA (Musician) RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:39:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4957144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibby/pseuds/Bibby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Tu sei… divertente. We could be friends, you know?»<br/>Federico quasi non riesce a reggere quegli occhi quando incontrano i suoi, sono troppo grandi e sinceri e sembrano leggergli un po’ dentro.<br/>«Grazie, vale lo stesso per me, amico. » Dice, e gli rifila una pacca sulla spalla, odiandosi per la goffaggine dei propri gesti. Non è mai stato tanto bravo con queste cose.<br/>Mika non deve essersene reso conto, perché si apre in un sorriso. È un sorriso birichino, quasi da bimbo, che gli illumina gli occhi e tutto il viso. E se Federico si fissa un po’ sulla curva morbida che prendono le sue labbra in quel momento, è solo perché non si ricorda di aver mai visto l’altro sorridere così.<br/>«Sai, dovremmo scrivere un pezzo insieme.»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should I wait around and see

Comincia tutto il primo giorno di audizioni. Federico sta stravaccato sul sedile posteriore della limousine che è venuta a prenderlo in albergo e ripensa ai suoi propositi per questo nuovo anno da giudice. Si sente un po’ un bambino che ritorna a scuola – nonostante il caldo boia che decisamente non ricorda settembre – un ragazzino non troppo sveglio che torna a temere le sgridate della maestra dopo gli svaghi dell’estate.  
Fanculo, si è ripromesso che quest’anno sarà diverso. Si ricorda bene il se stesso goffo e impacciato di X Factor 8, a malapena in grado di mettere tre parole in fila di fronte ad una telecamera, ed è deciso a non ricascarci.  
Quest’anno vuole mettersi in gioco sul serio, far conoscere al pubblico le sue opinioni, la sua visione delle cose e anche un po’ del vero se stesso. Del resto, alla faccia di tutti quelli che non hanno creduto in lui, Federico torna a X Factor da vincitore, ed è determinato a dimostrare di essersi meritato per davvero quel successo.  
In realtà, è tutto più facile del previsto. Se ne accorge subito, fin dai primi provini, che l’atmosfera è molto meno tesa rispetto alla scorsa edizione.  
Elio è un gentleman pacato, che si infiamma soltanto quando c’è da far valere la sua (validissima, Fede non ne dubita) opinione in ambito musicale.  
Skin è un’esplosione di energia, scherza con gli altri giudici e con il pubblico, ridendo con loro dei propri strafalcioni con l’italiano.  
Anche Mika appare diverso, più a suo agio, rilassato. C’è un calore nei suoi sorrisi, una serenità che Federico non ricordava.  
Non perde tempo a chiedersi che cosa, esattamente, sia cambiato. Non sa se questa nuova atmosfera sia nata dall’assenza di qualcuno in particolare – Morgan, con la sua personalità ingombrante, dalla quale tante volte si è sentito soffocare – non importa più, adesso. Ciò che conta è il presente, e godersi a pieno questa nuova avventura.

*

«Vi va di andare a bere qualcosa, quando finiamo? I’m alone tonight. »  
Sono nel backstage, l’ultima pausa di questa prima giornata. Mancano una dozzina di esibizioni e poi saranno liberi fino a domani.  
Federico è impegnato ad armeggiare col cellulare (messaggio a Giulia: audizioni andate alla grande, com’è la Francia? Ci vediamo presto, parigina ;) ) e quasi non presta attenzione alla domanda di Mika.  
«Bere qualcosa dici? » chiede distrattamente, registrando a mala pena i rifiuti di Elio e Skin, che a quanto pare hanno già altri programmi.  
Il suo, di programma, consisterebbe nel passare la serata sul divano, con la sola compagnia di svariate bottiglie di birra e Breaking Bad.  
Lui e Mika non hanno legato molto al di fuori di X Factor, lo scorso anno, non sono mai andati oltre la battuta di circostanza dietro le quinte o la chiacchierata in limousine. Hanno così poco in comune che passare la serata da soli potrebbe essere potenzialmente imbarazzante.  
Eppure, con Giulia che è in Francia e tutta l’energia che si sente ancora in corpo dopo la giornata intensa, la prospettiva di rimanere a casa si fa meno allettante ogni secondo che passa.  
«Certo, perché no? » Risponde infine.  
«Allora siamo solo io e te, Fedez! » Mika gli fa l’occhiolino.  
E Federico ha un casino di amici, non solo nel mondo del rap, ma uno come Mika gli manca davvero. Lui è un ex– teppistello della periferia di Milano, mentre Mika è una popstar internazionale, gay, anglo– libanese. Non potrebbero essere più diversi, ma Federico ha sempre amato sovvertire gli stereotipi.  
«Perfetto, dove mi porti? » risponde, sfoggiando una sicurezza di sé che si è cucito addosso in questi anni come una seconda pelle, ma che in realtà è soltanto un’armatura. «Spero niente di troppo elegante, non vorrei farti sfigurare con tutti i miei tatuaggi, Mika! »

*

Viene fuori che Mika è molto meno posh di quanto Federico non si aspettasse – ennesima conferma che gli stereotipi sono tra le cose più sbagliate sulla faccia della Terra.  
Il locale in cui si fermano è un pub in zona Ticinese, fuori dal caos del centro, dove per loro essere riconosciuti sarebbe, se non un problema, quanto meno una scocciatura.  
Soprendentemente, non c’è traccia dell’imbarazzo che si aspettava. Davanti a un cocktail fin troppo colorato per i gusti di Federico, Mika racconta aneddoti su aneddoti riguardo al suo ultimo tour. Il suo italiano è ancora impreciso, ma colorito e divertente da stare a sentire.  
«Sei molto migliorato con la lingua, dallo scorso anno, sai? » lo informa Federico, poi non resiste a prenderlo un po’ in giro. «Adesso fai solo un errore per frase! »  
«Tu sei uno stronzo! » Ribatte Mika, il tono acceso ma scherzoso.  
«Non ci siamo nemmeno sulle parolacce, oh! Devo insegnarti qualcosa di meno banale... » prende un sorso dalla sua Tennent’s prima di continuare: «Poi sai, quando dici una parolaccia non c’è bisogno di formulare la frase intera, fa più effetto se la butti lì da sola! »  
«Stronzo… di merda! »  
«Ecco, molto meglio. »  
Scoppiano entrambi a ridere, e viene tutto così facile che Federico non può fare a meno di chiedersi come mai tutto questo non sia successo un anno prima.  
È alla sua terza birra quando Mika soddisfa la sua curiosità.  
La stanchezza della giornata comincia a farsi sentire e il battibeccare scherzoso di prima è presto sfumato in un silenzio confortevole, riempito soltanto dalle note provenienti dalla console in fondo al locale.  
«Mi sono sbagliato su di te, sai? » esordisce Mika. Federico non capisce subito, e rivolge all’altro uno sguardo curioso, invitandolo a continuare. «All’inizio credevo tu eri un coglione, senza offesa! »  
Il suo primo istinto è di rispondere “coglione ci sarai te” e filare via senza guardarsi indietro – anni di insulti e pregiudizi l’hanno reso abbastanza sensibile sull’argomento. Sa di non piacere al 90% della gente che non lo conosce e, ancora adesso, un po’ gli fa male.  
«Tranquillo, ci sono abituato, colpa dei tatuaggi. » Risponde, invece, accennando un sorriso che viene fuori forse più freddo di quanto non avrebbe voluto.  
«Ma io sono stato stupido in questo. » Si affretta ad aggiungere Mika «Tu sei… divertente. We could be friends, you know?»  
Federico quasi non riesce a reggere quegli occhi quando incontrano i suoi, sono troppo grandi e sinceri e sembrano leggergli un po’ dentro.  
«Grazie, vale lo stesso per me, amico. » Dice, e gli rifila una pacca sulla spalla, odiandosi per la goffaggine dei propri gesti. Non è mai stato tanto bravo con queste cose.  
Mika non deve essersene reso conto, perché si apre in un sorriso. È un sorriso birichino, quasi da bimbo, che gli illumina gli occhi e tutto il viso. E se Federico si fissa un po’ sulla curva morbida che prendono le sue labbra in quel momento, è solo perché non si ricorda di aver mai visto l’altro sorridere così.  
«Sai, dovremmo scrivere un pezzo insieme. »

*

«Ehi, Giu. »  
Federico accarezza i capelli scuri della sua ragazza, sparsi come una macchia d’inchiostro sul cuscino candido. Giulia è di spalle, stesa su un fianco, e offre ai suoi occhi la schiena nuda e bianca.  
Hanno fatto l’amore, prima, e – come non accadeva da molto, molto tempo – ora non riesce ad addormentarsi.  
È stato diverso, questa volta, come molte cose da un po’ di tempo a questa parte. Per un momento, mentre prendeva Giulia, si è ritrovato a desiderare che le cosce affusolate chiuse attorno ai suoi fianchi fossero più grandi, possenti, capaci di stringerlo con più forza. È stata questione di attimi, ma lo sgomento di quel pensiero è rimasto con lui durante tutto l’amplesso, macchiandolo di un’inquietudine che non è ancora andata via.  
Non vuole prendersi in giro da solo: le gambe che si è immaginato a stringerlo, anche solo per un momento, erano maschili. E ultimamente si ritrova ad avere pensieri come questo un po’ troppo spesso.  
«Che succede? » La voce assonnata di Giulia, che si è voltata a guardarlo, lo scuote dai suoi pensieri.  
« Lo hai mai fatto con una donna? » Chiede, e sì, deve togliersi questa cosa dalla testa o altrimenti non prenderà mai sonno.  
Giulia sembra svegliarsi del tutto e aggrotta le sopracciglia in un’espressione confusa.  
«Che c’è? T’è venuta voglia di fare una cosa a tre? » Chiede, a metà tra il serio e lo scherzoso.  
Sembra sorpresa dalla stranezza della domanda, ma non pretende ulteriori spiegazioni.  
«No, sono solo curioso. » Per un momento Federico teme che Giulia capirà tutto, che riuscirà a leggere in lui tutti i dubbi degli ultimi giorni, e lo giudicherà per questo. È stato un coglione a chiedere. «Non… non ne abbiamo mai parlato prima. »  
«No, Fede, non so perché tu abbia quest’urgenza di chiedermelo alle due di notte, ma non ho l’ho mai fatto con una donna. » La sua ragazza lo fissa con i suoi occhi limpidi e assurdamente chiari, poi sorride. «Anche se, adesso che mi ci fai pensare, c’è stata quella volta in discoteca…»  
Federico strabuzza gli occhi e Giulia scoppia a ridere, la stronza.  
«E tu? Hai mai fatto sesso con un uomo? » Chiede, quando riprende fiato.  
Federico, disteso supino, non si volta a guardarla e ripensa alle cosce maschili che gli stringono i fianchi nella sua immaginazione. Se solo avesse il coraggio di indugiare in quella fantasia, quelle gambe lunghe e forti continuerebbero con un sesso duro e arrossato, un addome piatto, un torace allungato e non troppo muscoloso, capelli ricci in cui affondare le dita. No, non può pensarci.  
Si sente arrossire fino alla radice dei capelli, e ringrazia la semi– oscurità e l’esperienza che ha nel dare un tono fermo alla sua voce quando risponde.  
«No, mai fatto sesso con un uomo. » Si costringe a sorridere, poi aggiunge: «Anche se, adesso che mi ci fai pensare, qualche volta con Emis nello studio di registrazione… »  
Solo quando Giulia smette di ridere e si rigira per tornare a dormire riesce a liberare il respiro che stava trattenendo.

*

Il fatto è che lui e Mika sono davvero diventati amici.  
Federico, di amici, ne ha miliardi, colleghi nel mondo del rap e non, gente che non l’ha abbandonato quando è diventato famoso, che continua a trattarlo come se nulla fosse cambiato. Ha dovuto anche allontanarsi da false amicizie, talvolta, e questo l’ha reso diffidente, l’ha segnato più di quanto non avrebbe pensato.  
Il rapporto con Mika non assomiglia a nessun altro.  
Sono così diversi che non dovrebbero nemmeno parlarsi – non hanno niente in comune, a parte la musica (e anche in quella sono agli antipodi), e dovrebbe essere impossibile anche solo trovare un argomento di conversazione. Eppure, è tutto semplice, come se si conoscessero da sempre.  
Prima di quella sera al pub, Federico aveva pensato che l’omosessualità di Mika sarebbe stata un ostacolo ad una possibile amicizia tra loro. Aveva creduto che qualunque uscita insieme avrebbe finito per somigliare ad un appuntamento, per essere motivo di imbarazzo per entrambi.  
È stato un coglione ad averci pensato. Con Mika si sente a suo agio, nei loro incontri nulla appare mai goffo, o forzato. Le loro serate non sembrano degli appuntamenti (anche se ogni tanto, nelle sue fantasie più segrete, Federico arriva a immaginare che lo siano).  
Ogni giorno che passa, sente l’altro farsi più vicino. Le loro conversazioni sono sempre più lunghe, più intime: si ritrova a raccontargli della sua infanzia, una sera, memorie private che aveva condiviso con pochissime persone prima d’ora, e non si ricorda neanche come è arrivato a parlarne.  
Sempre più spesso si riscopre a toccarlo – una pacca sulla spalla, una scompigliata ai suoi ricci – e non c’è malizia in quei gesti, ma gli viene così naturale che si chiede cosa potrebbe fare in futuro, senza rendersene conto.  
Si sente come un asteroide attratto nell’orbita di un pianeta, destinato ad avvicinarsi sempre di più, fino all’inevitabile schianto.  
(Il pezzo insieme lo scrivono davvero. Beautiful disaster, ha scelto Mika questo titolo – del resto la melodia era sua, Federico si è occupato soltanto dei testi delle strofe.  
Ironicamente, il nome si addice bene alla loro situazione, tra pianeti e asteroidi e schianti incombenti.  
Spera soltanto non si tratti di una profezia.)

  
*

Si trovano insieme per vedere su SKY la prima puntata delle audizioni. Casa di Mika è diversa da come Federico la immaginava: si aspettava un mega– attico appena uscito da una rivista di interior design, elegante ma asettico. L’ambiente che si ritrova davanti – un gigantesco divano di pelle nera in soggiorno, i muri tappezzati di quadri e poster, pile di libri e vinili ammassati vicino alle pareti – è sorprendentemente accogliente.  
«Spero che tu hai portato la birra » è la prima cosa che gli dice Mika, ancora sulla soglia.  
È a piedi nudi, con indosso dei pantaloni di tuta grigi e una maglietta a maniche corte, di cotone bianco e sottile.  
«Vuoi scherzare? » Federico gli porge la cassa da sei che teneva stretta sotto un braccio. «Ne serviranno un bel po’ per superare la serata! »  
Mika gli fa cenno di accomodarsi sul divano, poi recupera le birre e sparisce in cucina, per mettere le bottiglie in fresco. Ritorna con un pacco di patatine ed il telecomando in mano, e prende posto accanto a Federico (un po’ più lontano di quanto il suo inconscio non sperasse).  
«You were saying before che servono molte birre per superare la serata… è tanto brutto cenare con me? »  
«È brutto se devo vedermi fare la figura del rincoglionito davanti a milioni di spettatori! »  
«Tu non è ancora abituato allo spotlight, vero? »  
Federico sospira sonoramente, poi si affretta a rubare una patatina dal pacco che Mika ha sistemato tra di loro.  
«Puoi dirlo forte!» risponde, ancora a bocca piena, guadagnandosi un’occhiata di rimprovero dall’altro.  
«Non devi parlare quando hai qualcosa in bocca, Fede! »  
Federico affonda la testa nello schienale morbido del divano. Sa che Mika ha semplicemente sbagliato ad esprimersi, come capita spesso, ma non riesce a trattenersi dal rispondere a tono.  
«Si dà il caso che io abbia una bocca abbastanza grande per fare entrambe le cose. » Dice, e avverte gli occhi dell’altro posarsi sulle sue labbra quasi di riflesso.  
Si sforza di ignorare il brivido che gli corre su per la schiena a quello sguardo; il momento è già passato quando manda giù una seconda patatina.  
La tensione sembra allentarsi quando la puntata comincia. È impossibile rimanere seri davanti alle sue figure di merda, alle battute degli altri giudici, alle esibizioni disastrosamente comiche di alcuni concorrenti.  
«Ma sembro davvero così coglione, nella realtà? » Sbotta Fede, all’ennesimo primo piano sulla sua faccia da pirla mentre si esprime in un giudizio.  
Il programma va avanti da un pezzo, e lui si sente molto più propenso all’autoironia di quanto non lo fosse due birre fa.  
«Ma tu non sembri coglione! » Mika cerca il suo sguardo e gli rivolge un sorriso buffo «Non sei solo capace a vederti, sai? In realtà, sei un poco più carino. »  
Mika allunga una mano a scompigliargli i capelli.  
«Ah ah. Molto simpatico, Michael. Scusa se non tutti sembriamo usciti da una sfilata di Valentino! »  
Mika sbuffa una piccola risata, poi ritorna serio, lo sguardo fisso davanti a sé.  
«No, non scherzo. Stai bene, c’è… una bella clima quest’anno »  
«Credi che sia per l’assenza di qualcuno in particolare? » Non riesce a trattenersi dalla frecciatina.  
«Io e Marco… Morgan, we’ve been close. Siamo stati uniti per un po’, al mio primo X Factor. Poi qualcosa è cambiato. »  
Federico non vuole sapere esattamente a che cosa Mika stia alludendo, anche se basta la sfumatura malinconica che tinge il suo sguardo perché se ne faccia un’idea.  
«Diciamo che tutta la tensione al tavolo, l’anno scorso, » continua l’altro, «non era colpa tua o di Vicky, ma colpa nostra. »  
D’improvviso riesce a immaginarseli, in un camerino, labbra che si sfiorano al buio, baci delicati che si trasformano in morsi violenti, le mani di Morgan che affondano nelle natiche del suo amico, mentre si spinge in lui.  
Il pensiero non gli causa ribrezzo, quanto piuttosto… gelosia.  
«Tu e Morgan? » chiede, la voce strozzata.  
Mika abbassa lo sguardo, e annuisce soltanto. Tanto basta a Federico per abbandonare qualsiasi traccia di razionalità gli fosse rimasta in corpo: un momento dopo attira Mika a sé, e lo sta baciando.  
Mika non bacia come una donna, non è arrendevole o delicato. Le sue mani scivolano quasi subito sui fianchi di Federico, attirandolo a sé e guidandolo cavalcioni sulle sue gambe.  
Federico si lascia condurre, perso nel movimento delle labbra dell’altro, che si premono un decisione contro le sue, i denti che mordono il suo labbro inferiore, la lingua che scivola a lambire la ferita appena creata.  
Affonda le mani nei ricci dell’altro, tirando appena ( e le miriadi di fantasie nascoste in camera da letto non sono bastate a prepararlo alla perfezione di quel contatto).  
Il bacio, però, ha vita breve: Federico non fa in tempo a riconoscere il sapore dell’altro che Mika si sta già allontanando. Interrompe il contatto in maniera gentile, ma con fermezza, e gli rivolge uno sguardo preoccupato. (Le sue mani rimangono a cingergli i fianchi, e Federico deve fare uno sforzo bestiale per non concentrarsi esclusivamente su quello. )  
«Che cosa stai facendo, Fede? »  
Le sue mani scivolano dai capelli di Mika alle sue spalle, rimangono posate lì mentre la sua mente cerca una risposta. Ha appena baciato un uomo – non un uomo qualunque: un amico, Mika – e non riesce a formulare un pensiero coerente a riguardo.  
«Tu sai che questo è sbagliato per un sacco di motivi, vero? » Continua Mika, guardandolo fisso negli occhi – il suo sguardo sembra dispiaciuto, ma deciso.  
«Perché mi hai invitato qui stasera, allora? Perché dirmi di Morgan? Credevo fosse quello che volevi. »  
«Cosa vuoi tu? » Federico osserva Mika chiudere gli occhi, stringere le labbra come se ciò che ha dire gli stia causando dolore fisico. « Lo sai che io ho smesso da molto tempo di… lasciare i ragazzi etero sperimentare con me. »  
Federico si sente un coglione, il cazzo ancora semiduro nei pantaloni e l’imbarazzo del rifiuto che gli infiamma le guance. Vuole solo tornare a casa.  
Si alza di scatto, deciso ad andare via il più in fretta possibile, ma Mika lo blocca afferrandolo per un polso.  
«Io lo so che tu sei confuso, ma non è il motivo giusto per fare questo con me. Io posso aiutarti a capire, se vuoi, ma non è questo il modo. »  
«E quale sarebbe, sentiamo? Io non ci capisco più un cazzo di niente! » Sbotta Federico, e un secondo dopo Mika lo sta abbracciando.  
Non è mai stato un fan degli abbracci, lui, ma s’irrigidisce solo per un attimo prima di capitolare, affondando il viso nel petto dell’altro. Mika è ancora accaldato dal bacio, profuma di bagnoschiuma e biancheria pulita e oh, può sentire il martellare impazzito del suo cuore contro il proprio orecchio.  
Forse, dopotutto, Federico non è l’unico a essere terrorizzato dalla situazione.

*

Mika mantiene la sua promessa. Nemmeno una settimana dopo Federico riceve un suo sms: ti va di andare in un posto, stasera? :)  
Si odia un po’ per la fretta con cui risponde – okay, fammi sapere ora, luogo e come mi devo vestire! – senza prendersi neanche un momento per esitare.  
Ora e luogo sono le undici di sera in un locale poco fuori Milano, di cui fino a quel momento ignorava l’esistenza (non deve essere il suo tipo di posto, immagina).  
Raggiunge il posto con l’aiuto del navigatore e dieci minuti di ritardo. Ha perso un sacco di tempo a tentare di capire che cosa Mika intendesse per casual chic, e se qualche capo del suo guardaroba si adattasse alla definizione. Alla fine, ha optato per una maglietta blu a maniche corte, senza stampe eccessive, e il paio di jeans meno rovinati in suo possesso.  
Trova Mika ad aspettarlo a un tavolo più appartato, con in dosso una camicia bianca coi primi bottoni aperti e dei pantaloni blu che gli fasciano le gambe. Dev’essere un locale estremamente riservato, dato che nessuno sembra far caso alla loro presenza.  
Solo in quel momento Federico, guardandosi attorno, capisce che tipo di posto sia quello.  
«Mi hai portato in un bar gay, davvero Mika? »  
«Davvero davvero » risponde Mika, sorridendo.  
Sembra rilassato, come se non fossero finiti a limonare come due adolescenti sul divano di casa sua nemmeno una settimana prima.  
Federico, invece, è così teso che potrebbe esplodere da un momento all’altro. I suoi occhi si posano su una coppia che si sta baciando appassionatamente a qualche tavolo di distanza e deve combattere contro l’istinto di filare via di lì all’istante.  
«Non vedo come pomiciare con un altro uomo possa risolvere questa storia. »  
«You don’t have to kiss them, non devi baciarli, Fede. Andiamo a ballare, vediamo cosa senti. Just try and have fun. »  
E ballare con Mika è divertente sul serio. C’è qualcosa di buffo nel modo in cui il suo metro e novanta si muove perfettamente a ritmo, un sorriso gigantesco disegnato in viso. (È così bello che a guardarlo gli manca un po’ il fiato.)  
Federico non è molto bravo a lasciarsi andare, per queste cose, ma si fa presto coraggio – del resto, non è la prima volta che ballano insieme.  
Si sente pian piano travolgere dall’atmosfera, dimentica le paure, i dubbi, le ansie degli ultimi giorni, concentrandosi soltanto sulla musica che gli riempie le orecchie. È fin troppo consapevole dello sguardo di Mika che vaga sul suo corpo, ma si impone di non badargli, di guardarsi attorno. Non è qui per questo.  
Avverte una presenza dietro di sé, qualcuno ballargli un po’ troppo vicino. Voltandosi, scopre il volto sorridente di un altro ragazzo. Da quanto riesce a scorgere nell’ambiente poco illuminato, il tipo deve avere più o meno la sua età. Ha i capelli corti, castano chiaro, le guance lisce e sbarbate, e dei lineamenti abbastanza delicati per appartenere al volto di un maschio – suppone debba essere carino, per un ragazzo.  
Federico si costringe a sorridergli di rimando.  
Ballano insieme per un po’, mantenendo una distanza ragionevole tra i loro corpi. È difficile andare oltre l’assurdità della situazione, cercare di sentire qualcosa per questo sconosciuto – attrazione, ribrezzo, qualsiasi cosa che valga come una risposta.  
«Hai delle belle labbra, sai? » il tipo gli dice all’orecchio, facendosi più vicino.  
Non sa come rispondere a un commento del genere, perciò resta zitto, continuando a muoversi.  
L’altro deve interpretare il suo silenzio come un incoraggiamento, perché continua: «Ho tanta voglia di baciarle. »  
Federico non sa che fare. D’istinto cerca con lo sguardo Mika, e si accorge che anche l’altro lo sta guardando.  
Mika vuole aiutarlo a capire il casino che gli ha combinato in testa? Bene, si impegnerà per farlo – chiude gli occhi e attira a sé lo sconosciuto, facendo collidere le loro labbra.  
Non fa in tempo ad approfondire il contatto, però, che sente qualcuno afferrargli un braccio.  
La mano di Mika, stretta attorno al suo bicipite, lo allontana con forza dall’altro. Mika liquida il ragazzo con due parole e poi lo sta guidando attraverso la folla. Federico è così sconcertato che si lascia trascinare fin dentro i bagni, dove l’altro finalmente molla la presa, andando poi a chiudere la porta dietro di loro.  
«Che cazzo ti viene in mente? » Chiede, quando finalmente riesce a riprendersi dallo shock di quanto è appena successo.  
«Che cazzo viene in mente a te? Tu non puoi fare... non puoi… col primo stronzo che viene, tu… » Mika non lo guarda in faccia, dev’essere davvero sconvolto per non riuscire a mettere insieme una frase di senso compiuto.  
« Stai farneticando. È stata una tua idea, venire qui. Io ce la sto mettendo tutta per cercare di capirci qualcosa. Volevo scappare da questo schifo di posto appena arrivato, ma poi sono rimasto per provare a sistemare il casino che ho in testa, ci stavo provando prima che tu mi trascinassi via come un cazzo di assatanato. »  
Mika sembra un po’ calmarsi alle sue parole, ma ancora si rifiuta di alzare lo sguardo.  
«Baciare uno sconosciuto non era nel piano. » La sua voce è bassa adesso, una sfumatura di incertezza tinge le sue parole.  
«E quale era il piano? Baciare te? Mi hai già fatto capire che anche quella era una pessima idea. »  
«It’s not like that… Io ho sbagliato con te, Fede, ti ho fatto venire troppo vicino. I thought I could control myself, che potevamo essere amici… »  
Federico non riesce a sopportare quell’espressione triste sul volto dell’altro. Ripensa ai mille sorrisi diversi che ha imparato a riconoscere in Mika da quando sono diventati amici e decide che vuole scoprirne ancora di nuovi.  
«Tu ed io siamo amici, Mika » dice, cercando di mostrare sicurezza nella sua voce – ormai non è più certo neanche di quello.  
«No, we’re not. » Risponde l’altro, e poi lo bacia.  
È diverso rispetto alla prima volta, più spontaneo e immediato – non perdono tempo a conoscersi, a prendersi le misure. È lingua e denti e il corpo di Mika che lo intrappola contro la parete del bagno di quello stupido locale.  
Mika gli prende il viso tra le mani, affonda un pollice nel suo labbro inferiore.  
«Quel ragazzo aveva ragione, tu hai davvero delle belle labbra. »

*

Anche molto tempo dopo, Federico non riesce a fare chiarezza sulle sue preferenze sessuali.  
Sa solo che da un momento all’altro il suo corpo ha deciso di innamorarsi di Mika, ha cominciato a desiderarlo più dell’acqua, delle sigarette, del cibo. Non sa come, o perché.  
Sa che con Mika potrebbe parlare per ore di tutto e di niente, che l’altro nutre un fascino inaspettato per i suoi tatuaggi, che le sue labbra contro il collo sono sempre un brivido assicurato.  
La prima volta che ci va a letto, impara la gioia di amare un altro uomo, il turgore dei capezzoli di Mika tra le dita, la consistenza del suo sesso tra le proprie labbra. Impara che ci sono piaceri che non avrebbe mai creduto possibile provare.  
Non sa se siano conoscenti, amici o amanti. Non sa quanto durerà questa cosa tra loro, se sarà tragedia o lieto fine.  
Non sa se un giorno avrà le palle di parlarne con Giulia, con i suoi amici e la sua famiglia. Non sa come nessuno di loro potrebbe reagire.  
Può dire con buona probabilità che, col tempo, a innamorarsi di lui non è stato soltanto il suo corpo. Non sa se avrà mai il coraggio di confidarglielo.  
È pieno di dubbi, ma sa di essere disposto a convivere con essi per tutto il tempo che serve, finché avrà la certezza di potersi addormentare, almeno qualche altra notte, con Mika al suo fianco.

**Author's Note:**

> Che dire, è la mia prima Mika/Fedez, oltre che la mia prima storia dopo tanto, tanto tempo (per la cronaca: l'ultima era stata su Mika e Morgan due anni fa xD). Non conosco bene Fedez al di fuori di X Factor, spero di essere riuscita a rendere decentemente il suo punto di vista nonostante le mie lacune pazzesche a riguardo! Il titolo è rubato da Step with me di Mika. E niente, spero tanto di non aver fatto un buco nell'acqua!


End file.
